


Happily Ever After

by tsukiuta_obsessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haechan the Savior, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I Tried, I'm a babyzen pls be gentle, Jaeyong cries a lot, Jaeyong whipped for each other, JohnJae BFFs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NCT is very supportive of Jaeyong, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed
Summary: In which Taeyong didn't trust the SM staff and proceed to live as a normal person.His accidental meeting with NCT Jaehyun led to a series of events and their relationship developed into something more. What would happen if their relationship was found out?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for over a month, I hope you guys will like it ><
> 
> I'm just writing this because I'm curious "What if Taeyong didn't trust the staff?" and I'm a Jaeyong shipper XD So pls ignore the wrong timestamps, I'm a babyzen and my writing didn't improve at all despite being an experienced fanfic writer T_T
> 
> Someone said NCT is over if Jaehyun's dating scandal is out and idk how to feel about that ._.
> 
> btw i suck with titles, sorry...

Taeyong was on his way to a local bakery when he accidentally bumped into someone and fell down on the concrete sidewalk with a loud, painful noise.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” he heard the person whom he bumped into apologized and when he lifted his head, he noticed that the man was offering a hand to him. He immediately took the hand and stood up properly.

“Are you alright?” the man asked him.

“I’m fine… Just hurt a bit but it’s bearable,” Taeyong said and smiled to assure the other male.

“Are you sure?” the man asked again.

“Yes I am. Sorry for bumping into you,” Taeyong apologized. He believed it was partly his fault as well.

“No, no, it’s my fault. Ah, as an apology, how about I treat you something?”

“N-no, that’s too-”

“I insist.”

Taeyong stared at the man in front of him. The latter was wearing a black mask covering his mouth so Taeyong’s focus immediately fell on the man’s serious eyes.

“A-Alright then…”

The man’s eyes suddenly turned into crescents and Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing. He didn’t even see the stranger’s full face yet but he was very damn sure that the latter was a handsome young man.

“Then, how about going to that ice cream parlor?”

Taeyong wanted to chuckle at the suggestion but he held it in and nodded. Did the man think he’s a kid or something? He do like ice cream though.

Taeyong then let himself be led by the handsome stranger to the ice cream parlor. He stared at the stranger’s side profile as the latter ordered for him (he was already asked what his favourite flavour was). While he was staring, the man suddenly turned to look at him and they made an eye contact. Taeyong immediately turned pink when he realized he was caught red-handed.

“S-Sorry…”

Taeyong looked down to hide his flushed cheeks and he heard a chuckle from the stranger.

“You’re cute.”

Somehow he felt slightly offended by the compliment. He looked back up and made eye contact with the stranger. “I’m not cute, I’m a grown up man!”

For a moment, there was a hint of confusion in the man’s eyes.

“How old are you?”

“21!”

The man’s eyes turned wide as he stared at Taeyong. “Sorry… _hyung_.”

Now, it’s Taeyong’s turn to be shocked.

“Wait, how old are you?” he asked back.

“I’m 19.”

“W-What?”

So he was treated like a kid by a kid?! Now Taeyong felt embarrassed. He was so sure the stranger is an adult like him and perhaps even older!

“It’s alright, hyung. I’ll still pay for the ice cream.”

“O-Okay…”

There was silence even after the staff gave them their ice creams. They went to a nearby bench to sit on and eat. It was a strange sight to see two males sitting together and eating ice cream but neither of them minded.

Taeyong took a curious glance to the man beside him. The young stranger had took off his mask and he looked even more handsome now. Taeyong suddenly felt insecure about himself although he was praised for his looks as well.

“You’re staring again. Am I that handsome?”

“W-What-!”

Taeyong turned red before he immediately shifted his attention to his ice cream and started eating.

“But you are quite handsome as well. What’s your name, hyung?”

Taeyong debated whether he should give his name or not but then he just decided to go with the flow.

“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong.”

“I see. My name is Jung Jaehyun.”

Taeyong noticed from the corner of his eye that Jaehyun offered a hand to him so he took it and shook it. He looked up and regretted his decision.

Jaehyun was smiling, and now his _dimples_ were visible.

* * *

“Lee Taeyong! Stop staring at your phone!”

Taeyong immediately put his phone inside his bag and apologized to the professor. He was busy checking messages that he forgot he was having a lecture. It’s all that Jaehyun kid’s fault.

Somehow they ended up exchanging numbers on that day and Jaehyun would send him messages whenever he was free. They got close rather easily somehow and Taeyong had learnt that Jaehyun was a trainee in one of the Big 3 companies and was busy preparing for his debut next year. He wondered if they could have debuted together if he followed the staff back then. But, that ‘staff’ could be a scammer pretending as a staff, right?

Oh well, never mind. Taeyong knew nothing about music anyway.

Taeyong forced himself to stay focused on the class despite the obvious buzzing from his phone to not provoke the professor again.

* * *

Jaehyun smiled when he read the message from Taeyong.

**Taeyongie hyung**

_Hyung, can we meet tonight?_

_Please?_

_Hyung pls reply_

_I’m sad_ _:(_

_I was in class, jaehyun  
_

_What time?_

_I’ll see if Im free_

He immediately typed a reply just in case Taeyong got busy again and unable to reply to him.

_9 pm? At the bench we ate the ice cream_

Jaehyun grinned and hummed as he waited for Taeyong to reply to him. He didn’t know why but he felt comfortable with the latter. Not to mention Taeyong’s comical reactions were so cute. He thought Taeyong was 16 or 17 because of his big eyes but ended up he was the younger one.

_Buzz_

He checked his phone again and a set of dimples appeared on his face as he read Taeyong’s reply.

_Ok but u gotta be there at 9 PM or im leaving_

_And im serious!_

_‘Taeyong hyung is so adorable…’_ Jaehyun’s cheeks turned slightly red at the thought of the older male.

_“_ Get ready, practice begins again in 5 minutes! _”_

The sudden instruction brought Jaehyun to reality again and he quickly stood up to do warm-up exercises. Now that he had a promised date (is it?) with Taeyong, he felt more energetic and motivated!

* * *

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun ran up to him in hurry.

“You’re late,” Taeyong said.

“I know. Sorry hyung, but please don’t go home! I ran to get here as fast as I could!” Jaehyun frantically exclaimed as he removed his mask.

“Buy me an ice cream again and I’ll consider,” Taeyong childishly said. He himself was surprised by the way he was acting with Jaehyun. He didn’t even act this way with his friends!

“Anything for you, hyung,” Jaehyun smiled before he put on his mask again. “The parlor is still open. Let’s go!”

Taeyong stared at his wrist in surprise when Jaehyun grabbed him and dragged him to the ice cream parlor. Fuck, the younger male was as strong as he looked. He should be careful to not make him angry.

Jaehyun ordered for them again and there was silence as they waited for their ice cream until Taeyong broke it.

“Why are you always wearing a mask? Is it for health purpose?”

He saw how Jaehyun’s eyes turned into crescents again and immediately knew the latter was smiling.

“I’m not sure you can understand or not, but I kinda already ‘debuted’… My face had already been publicized, some people might recognize me,” Jaehyun explained.

Taeyong didn’t fully understand but he nodded nevertheless.

“By the way, what’s the company name? You said it’s one of the Big 3 right?”

“I’m a trainee under SM Entertainment. Have you not heard of it?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong seemed to not be interested about idols so he would understand if Taeyong doesn’t know much.

“No… But someone approached me before, saying they’re from one of the Big 3 companies but I thought it’s a scam,” Taeyong confessed and Jaehyun stared at him in bewilderment.

“Someone tried to cast you too?”

“I guess?”

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong’s face and grinned. “Judging from your visual, the staff must had been from SM as well. We could have debuted together,” he said.

“But I have no talent.”

“Talent is just a bonus, what’s important is skill. There are a lot of classes, you know,” Jaehyun can’t help but chuckle. “You don’t need any plastic surgery so you could have just focus honing your skills,” he added.

“Did you do it?” Taeyong asked.

“Do what?”

“Surgery.”

Jaehyun immediately frowned. “How mean hyung, does my face look fake to you?” He grabbed Taeyong’s hand and put it on his cheek.

“There, touch all you can, it’s authentic!”

Taeyong burst into laughter and pinched Jaehyun’s cheek. “Just kidding Jaehyun, don’t be so defensive,” he cooed and rubbed the place he pinched earlier.

“Your skin is so soft, like a mochi.”

Jaehyun’s ears turned pink but fortunately for him Taeyong didn’t seem to notice as the only source of light was from the streetlights.

_“Ehem.”_

Both of them turned to the source of voice and found the staff staring at them awkwardly while holding two ice cream cups.

“Your order,” he said.

“T-Thank you,” Jaehyun took the cups and gave one to Taeyong. He paid for them and led Taeyong to the bench again.

They spent the next few hours talking and laughing like they had known each other for a long time. It didn't take a long time for them to be close.

* * *

Taeyong was one of the happiest people when Jaehyun debuted. He was thrilled that the younger male had reached his dream. Jaehyun’s success also motivated him to continue working hard for his dream.

His phone started ringing and he immediately picked it up.

_“Hyung!”_

“Jaehyun-ah! Congrats on your debut!”

_“Thank you hyung! Did you see my stage? Did I look cool?”_

“Of course you do~”

_“Hyung you’re making me blush… I hope you enjoyed it!”_

“I did, I like the song and choreograph. Open your eyes~”

_“Aye, your eyes are big enough already, don’t open them wider.”_

“Ya!”

_“Just kidding~ I’m glad to know you enjoyed it!”_

Taeyong found himself giggling at Jaehyun’s childish tone.

_“Ah, the manager is calling for me, gotta go. I’ll call you again later, hyung!”_

“Okay~ Go quickly before you get scolded!”

_“Aye aye captain!”_

* * *

Taeyong beamed when he received a message from Jaehyun. The latter asked him if he’s free the next day to which Taeyong immediately replied ‘Yes’. It’s been some time since he last spent some time outside with Jaehyun so he was excited.

“What should I wear?”

He jumped off his bed and opened his wardrobe.

“Should I wear the new shirt I bought? Would he like it though? Ah wait, I shouldn’t wear something striking, we can’t attract attention…”

Taeyong pondered for a while before deciding to go with a normal casual outfit.

The next day, he excitedly waited for Jaehyun at their promised place. A black van stopped not far from the spot he was standing and a man wearing a black hoodie and pants came out.

Taeyong didn’t seem to notice and patiently waited there until someone touched his shoulder and he let out a yelp.

“Chill hyung, it’s me,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Y-Ya, you scared me!” Taeyong huffed. He nearly got a heart attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry~ So, where do you want to go, hyung?”

“I will just follow you. You must be stressed from work, right? Is there somewhere you wanted to go?” Taeyong asked.

“Hmm… I want to go to your heart~”

“You brat!” Taeyong yelled but his face was red.

Jaehyun laughed and grabbed Taeyong’s arm. “Just kidding, hyung. Let’s go to an arcade.”

They went to a nearby arcade and played a few games together. Taeyong fell in love with the clawing machine and spent half of his tokens for the machine. Fortunately, he was able to get two cute plushies because he was sure Jaehyun would have teased him if he failed to get any. (Which he was wrong, Jaehyun was ready to get one for him if he failed all of his attempts.)

“Hyung, let’s try the dancing game,” Jaehyun said.

“Not fair, you are an idol,” Taeyong pouted.

“C’mon, we’ll choose your favourite song. Who knows, you might find your hidden talent,” Jaehyun insisted.

“Fineeeeee…!”

They started the game and Jaehyun let Taeyong chose the song.

“I’ll beat you, idol-ssi!” Taeyong exclaimed.

“Let’s see you try,” Jaehyun grinned.

They played the game and obviously Jaehyun won.

“I won, hyung~”

“This is unfair, I object!”

“Aye, you can’t do that hyung~ Wanna play again?”

“Sure—J-Jaehyun…”

“Hmm?”

Jaehyun didn’t look as he was inserting the token inside the machine.

“Your hoodie fell off.”

Shocked, Jaehyun immediately touched his head and could feel his hair. He pulled up his hoodie but it was too late. There were a few schoolgirls looking at him while holding their phones.

“Crap,” Jaehyun muttered under his breath before he grabbed Taeyong and ran away from the place. Fortunately for them, the girls seemed to be stunned and didn’t chase after them.

“J-Jaehyun, what do we do now?” Taeyong asked when they stopped at a convenience store.

“… I think I need to go now. Sorry, hyung,” Jaehyun said with a sad smile. “Sorry we couldn’t spend more time together.”

“It’s okay! I have enough fun today!’ Taeyong smiled widely to comfort Jaehyun. “We can meet again sometime, your career is more important!”

Jaehyun smiled at that. This is why he enjoyed Taeyong’s company. Taeyong is nice and understanding, his beauty is a plus. He looked around them before leaning in and pecking Taeyong’s cheek.

“Take care, hyung. I’ll be going,” he said and left while dialing the manager’s number.

Taeyong stood there, dumbfounded. Did Jaehyun just pecked his cheek? The memory of it caused his cheeks to burn.

Unbeknown to him, Jaehyun’s ears were also red underneath the hoodie.

* * *

The next day, netizen couldn’t stop talking about Jaehyun’s handsome friend aka Taeyong. They found Taeyong’s Instagram account and commented on all of his posts. His followers increased a lot in one night, and Taeyong—he felt uncomfortable with the sudden fame. He had been receiving DMs from some companies to model for them and he didn’t know what to do.

_Buzz_

He immediately picked up the phone when he saw Jaehyun’s name on the screen.

“J-Jaehyun?”

“Hyung, are you alright? No one is stalking you, right?”

“N-No, why?”

“I’m afraid some of my sasaengs might try to find your address…”

Taeyong’s eyes went wide upon hearing that. His home address?

“Jaehyun, I’m scared. Why are people making a fuss about it?”

“Calm down, hyung. They’re just shocked that I have a handsome friend like you. It will probably die down in a week.”

“Are you sure?”

“… I’m not, but let’s think positively. Be careful, hyung.”

“Alright, thank you Jaehyun….” Taeyong sighed. “Good luck with your work.”

“Thank you, hyung. I’ll call you again later.”

Taeyong hung up and placed the phone back on the bed. A sigh escaped his soft lips. He prayed that people will forget about him soon. Some people had been claiming that they formed a fanclub of him while some accused him of being a social climber and used Jaehyun for his selfish needs.

* * *

A year later, Jaehyun started questioning his feelings towards Taeyong. He felt irritated when Taeyong told him about some confessions he received and he had a weird, distasteful feeling creeping up his heart when Taeyong uploaded pictures of him in close proximity with others, males or females alike.

And… He felt the urge to hug and kiss the older man. Taeyong’s big, dark eyes enchanted him and his thin lips looked kissable. Taeyong had wide shoulders but his lean body and small waist made Jaehyun want to protect and cherish him. The former’s cute giggles sound like music to Jaehyun’s ears, and he would do anything to continue hearing them.

“Jaehyun?”

The sudden voice interrupted Jaehyun’s thoughts and he immediately looked to his side. There, Winwin was staring at him with a rather worried look.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Jaehyun tried to cover up but failed miserably as Winwin sent him a doubting look.

Winwin approached him and asked again. “Are you sure? I saw you staring at nothing for a while…”

“…”

“You can tell me,” Winwin said and offered a reassuring smile.

Jaehyun hesitated for a while before he chose to tell Winwin about how he felt towards Taeyong.

“So… What do you think?” he asked.

“I think…”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you in love?” Winwin innocently asked back.

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide.

“But wait, I-”

“You want to kiss him?”

“Uh, yeah…”

“Friends don’t kiss each other, Jaehyun. You like him,” Winwin said.

Jaehyun bit his tongue.

Oh God… Is he in love?

“Do you have his picture? I want to see how he looks like!”

“I do,” Jaehyun took out his phone and opened his gallery. Winwin took a peek and chuckled.

“You have a folder of him,” he teased.

“Yeah, I do…” Jaehyun’s ears turned red. He opened the folder and tap on one of the photos before showing it to WInwin.

“Whoa!” Winwin gasped. The man in the photo was handsome, probably more handsome than any idols in the industry. Big eyes, chiseled jawline, thin lips, Taeyong reminded him of a doll. “Where did you meet him?” he asked.

“… The streets?”

“You found him at the streets?”

“Yep?”

“He could become an idol with this face,” Winwin can’t help but compliment Taeyong’s visual. No wonder Jaehyun fell in love.

“He did say someone tried to cast him but he wasn’t interested and afraid it was a scam,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Oooh.”

There was a short silence before Winwin speak again.

“He seems to be a popular person. You should confess quickly.”

“M-Me? Confess?” Jaehyun stared at the Chinese man with wide eyes. Did he hear it wrong? Did Winwin just suggested him to confess?

“Imagine if someone confessed first and he accepted that person… Do you want that?”

“…”

Winwin chuckled after seeing Jaehyun’s expression. “Feel free to think first.” He pat Jaehyun’s shoulder before leaving.

That night, Jaehyun spent time contemplating. He wondered if he should really confess. What if Taeyong doesn’t like him back? What if Taeyong cut their friendship? What if Taeyong is disgusted by his feelings?

He was scared. But then WInwin’s words came through his mind.

_“Imagine if someone confessed first and he accepted that person… Do you want that?”_

An image of Taeyong hugging and kissing another person appeared in his mind and it was unpleasant. No, no, no, no, no, Taeyong will NOT kiss anyone but him. He have to tie Taeyong in a relationship!

And so, he had decided.

He will confess the next time they met!

* * *

Taeyong and Jaehyun were in front of Taeyong’s house now. They just returned from grocery shopping. Jaehyun visited Taeyong when the latter was about to go shopping so he decided to accompany the elder.

“How long will you be staying? I bought some snacks in case you want to watch a movie,” Taeyong said as he took out a few snacks from the plastic bag he was holding.

“H-Hyung…”

“Hmm?”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun with his innocent smile. “Ah, did you not like this? It’s okay, I also bought othe-” Taeyong’s words were cut off when Jaehyun grabbed his wrist and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened and he quickly pushed the younger away with a red face.

“J-Jaehyun, what-”

“I love you!”

“W-What…”

Taeyong stared at Jaehyun’s face, looking for any sign of dishonesty; Jaehyun could just be pulling a prank on him, but he found none. Jaehyun’s cheeks were slightly red and he looked nervous. There was a glint in his eyes.

“Hyung…”

Jaehyun reached for Taeyong’s hands to hold them in his and thanked God that Taeyong didn’t push him away again. He made an eye contact with the latter and took a deep breath.

“I… I love you, hyung. I know you must be shocked right now, but I can’t hold it any longer. Every time I look at you, my heart… I-It felt like it’s gonna burst anytime. You kept appearing in my mind, in my d-dreams, and uh… I know this is so awkward and not romantic, b-but…”

Jaehyun kneeled and kissed the back of Taeyong’s hand.

“…Will you be my boyfriend?”

Heat rushed to Taeyong’s face as soon as Jaehyun’s words reached his ears.

Jaehyun wanted him? As a lover? And Jaehyun was kneeling like a character from cliché romance dramas! Even kissed his hand!

His heart was beating like crazy especially when he remembered that Jaehyun just kissed him. That… That was his first kiss. It’s embarrassing to admit but he never dated anyone before.

“Hyung?”

Jaehyun’s voice brought him back to reality and he immediately pulled his hands back.

“G-Get up first! What if someone sees you?”

Taeyong turned his back to unlock the door but Jaehyun could see his face and neck were beet red. The younger male chuckled at that.

“Get inside, I… Uh, I will give you my response later…” Taeyong instructed without looking back.

Judging from Taeyong’s reaction, Jaehyun knew that the former was just embarrassed and too shy to admit. If Taeyong didn’t like him back then he would have received a hit or two for stealing a kiss. Taeyong may be smaller but his strength can’t be looked down.

Jaehyun struggled to hide his grin as he nodded.

“Alright hyung, I’ll wait.”

* * *

The next day, Taeyong woke up to his phone buzzing like crazy. He grabbed the electronic gadget and was confused to see thousands of notifications from Instagram and Kakaotalk. Last time he received this much notifications were when people found out he’s friends with Jaehyun.

He groggily opened the app and...

No word could describe his feelings right now.

A picture of him and Jaehyun kissing was spread across the net and lots of articles were written about it. There were thousands of comments left on his Instagram posts.

**jaehyunforever1402** how dare you touch Jaehyun with your dirty mouth

**hanaisme** kkkk you’re really a social climber

**jaeyongsecret** I KNEW YOU AND JAEHYUN ARE A COUPLE!! CONGRATS!!

**tytracklee** why Jaehyun??? I heard he has a lot of scandals with female idols… get sumone better!!

**parkeatmeat** gay

**lelelena01** south korea is not America, leave here if u wanna seduce men

**fynalee_hee** im surprised but if you guys are happy then im fine J

**lalilamono11** all hot men are gay

He tossed his phone to the side and slammed his head to the wall. It hurt but it’s nothing compared to how his heart felt. Then, he suddenly remembered Jaehyun. Jaehyun must be in trouble now! He immediately picked up his phone again and called Jaehyun.

It took him 3 tries before his call was picked up.

“Jaehyun!”

“Hyung? Where are you?”

“I’m at my home of course. What about you? Are you at the dorm?”

“I… I’m on the way to the company building.”

“W-What? Is it because of the news?”

“I think so. Don’t worry hyung, everything will be fine. On the mean time, please don’t leave your house. I’m afraid you will be attacked…”

“I won’t. Take care of yourself too, Jaehyun.”

“I will.”

There was a short silence until Taeyong slowly opened his mouth. “I… I love you, Jaehyun. So much.” He tightened his grip on the phone as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Jaehyun smiled. He was surprised at the sudden confession but he was glad nevertheless. Taeyong was finally honest with his feelings. “I know. I love you too, hyung. I never want to lose you. Please trust me no matter what.”

Taeyong nodded although he knew Jaehyun won’t see him. “I trust you… Jaehyun.” Tears escaped his eyes as soon as he said it.

“Hyung, are you crying? Don’t cry, it hurts me too,” Jaehyun said.

“Something entered my eyes,” Taeyong lied while rubbing his wet eyes.

Jaehyun chuckled at that. He knew Taeyong was lying but decided to play along. “If you say so, hyung. Ah, I reached the company building already. I will hang up now, hyung. Remember what I said.”

“Don’t leave my house. Don’t cry.”

“Good boy. Then, I will hang up now. See you later, hyung.”

Jaehyun hung up and stared outside through the van’s window. There were a lot of reporters bustling in front of the main door. He suddenly wished he didn’t become an idol so he could spend his time with Taeyong peacefully, but what can he do? Becoming an idol was his dream and music was his passion.

“The door is packed. We are going inside through the back door.”

“Alright, hyung.”

The van moved again and in a few moments they reached the secluded back area of the building. Jaehyun quickly get out and followed his manager to enter the building. It took them some time until they reached the director’s office.

“He wants to speak with you in private.”

Jaehyun nodded and knocked on the door. He waited until he received a permission and entered the room.

* * *

Taeyong was a nervous wreck now. He had been waiting for updates from Jaehyun but until now there was no news. He took a peek outside his window and saw a lot of reporters and… girls?

He squinted his eyes to read the banners the girls were holding and immediately regretted it. There were a lot of hurtful words written and Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn’t effected.

**LEAVE JAEHYUN OPPA ALONE**

**YOU’RE DISGUSTING**

**GO SEDUCE OTHER MEN**

**SOCIAL CLIMBER**

Taeyong left the window and made sure the curtain was covering it well. He limped to the opposite wall and slide against it until he was sitting down and hugging his knees.

Why are there so many people against their relationship? Taeyong can’t help but wonder. A lone tear escaped his eye as he pondered.

Taeyong knew South Korea was a homophobic country but he didn’t expect it would be this bad. Were there other reasons? Was it because Jaehyun is too good for him? Now that he think about it, Jaehyun is perfect. He’s handsome, tall, kind and talented. He has a good figure as well. Meanwhile, him? He was only praised for his looks, and that’s all. He’s not tall, he wasn’t as kind as Jaehyun and he had no talent. His body? Many people had commented how thin he looked and he should eat more.

His body shook as more tears built around his eyes. He silently cried as he wished that everything was a dream and he will wake up to a peaceful day.

Before long, he fell to dreamland. He cried himself to sleep.

“Taeyong hyung!”

Taeyong woke up to someone vigorously shaking his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with an unfamiliar face.

“Who…” Taeyong said, uncertaintly.

“I’m Haechan. I had been ordered to pick you up. It was extremely hard to get here—Wait, that’s not the point! Hurry up hyung, we need to go now before those nosy reporters and rabid fangirls come again!”

Taeyong was confused (like how did Haechan get in?) but nevertheless he quickly woke up and go to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He changed his clothes and brought his phone, wallet and house keys before following Haechan out.

It was pitch black outside with only the old streetlights offering some dim light. He followed Haechan into a black van (which he almost didn’t see) and sit beside the latter.

The vehicle started moving and Taeyong glanced at the younger boy sitting beside him.

“Um… Where are we going?”

“To NCT127’s dorm.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me, hyung. Jaehyun hyung wanted to meet you so I had to come pick you up. This is supposed to be my sleep time, you know?” Haechan whined. “I’m sacrificing my beauty sleep for the sake of my hyungs’ love life so you gotta be grateful!”

Taeyong offered an awkward smile and rubbed his nape. “T-Thank you…?”

Haechan pouted and stared at Taeyong.

“But… you’re really handsome, hyung. I can see why Jaehyun hyung fell for you.”

Taeyong turned pink at the sudden compliment. “Thanks…”

“Hehe, now you’re cute. We should get along now, I need to know my future brother-in-law better!”

Taeyong almost choked on his saliva after hearing Haechan’s words. Brother-in-law? He hadn’t think about it yet, but… that didn’t sound bad.

He would love to spend the rest of his life with Jaehyun.

After some time, the van stopped and Haechan quickly dragged Taeyong inside the dorm building just to be safe.

“Jaehyun hyung! I brought the love of your life!” Haechan exclaimed and Taeyong blushed.

“Whoa, you really brought him?” Johnny gasped. He approached the two and smiled at Taeyong. “Hello, I’m Seo Johnny.”

“O-Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Lee Taeyong,” Taeyong immediately responded to not appear rude.

“This is Jaehyun’s boyfriend? He’s so cute!” Another member came forward and offered a hand for a handshake.

“The name is Nakamoto Yuta, pleased to meet you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong smiled awkwardly and took the hand for a handshake.

“Yuta hyung, stop touching him!”

Taeyong immediately searched for the source of the familiar voice and almost broke down into tears after seeing Jaehyun. “Jaehyun!” he rushed to Jaehyun and the latter opened his arms to hug him.

“Hyung, your eyes are swollen. Did you cry?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yeah… Sorry I couldn’t keep my words…” Taeyong mumbled against Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun chuckled softly and brushed Taeyong’s hair.

“It’s alright, as long as you’re safe. I was really worried, you know? I don’t want you to be hurt,”he said and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s head.

“I’m fine, but what about you? You went to the company building earlier…”

Jaehyun sighed softly as he tightened his grip on Taeyong.

“The director wants me to break up with you.”

Taeyong’s eyes shot open and he looked up. “T-Then? What did you say?”

“I told him I can’t do it… So he told me to at least pretend we broke up.”

“So… We can’t meet anymore?”

“For now, yeah…”

“…”

Taeyong looked down. Jaehyun himself didn’t say anything and just pat Taeyong’s back.

“…”

“Jaehyun?”

“Yes?”

“You won’t forget me, right?”

“Of course not, hyung. We also didn’t meet when my debut was near, remember? But I never forgot you.”

“B-But what if—What if you lose your feelings?? I can’t bear that, I had fallen too deep…” Taeyong cried and clutched on Jaehyun’s shirt tightly. The stress had got to him and now he felt emotional.

“Please never think like that, hyung. You’re the only one I will ever love, how can I fall for another when I have someone as perfect as you as my lover?”

“But I’m not perfect…”

“You are, hyung. Your imperfections make you perfect. I love you so much it hurts. Please trust me, hyung,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong wanted to reply but before he could, the younger male had hold his chin up and captured his lips into a kiss. He slowly close his eyes and responded to the kiss. It wasn’t a heated kiss but he could feel Jaehyun’s emotions and at that moment, Taeyong felt very loved.

“Uh, guys? We’re still here?”

The pair immediately pulled away from each other with burning cheeks. They completely forgot that the other members were still here.

“S-Sorry…” the couple apologized.

“It’s alright,” Taeil reassured with a small smile.

“But please don’t get too chummy when we are still here,” Johnny said.

“Though a free show isn’t that bad,” Yuta grinned and Winwin nudged his elbow to shut him up.

“Ahhh, my eyes!!” Haechan dramatically said and covered his eyes which made Mark stare at him in disbelief.

"Is this how a third wheeler feel?" Doyoung wondered.

* * *

Another year passed and most people had forgotten about Jaehyun’s dating scandal with him.

However, Taeyong started feeling guilty. The news had certainly gave a damage to Jaehyun’s image.

It was his fault.

He regretted his decisions of letting Jaehyun close to him. Why did he let Jaehyun fall in love with him? Why did he open his heart to Jaehyun?

If only he rejected Jaehyun’s offer to buy him ice cream…

If only he didn’t give Jaehyun his number…

If only he didn’t respond to Jaehyun’s messages…

If only he didn’t agree to continue meeting Jaehyun…

If only he rejected Jaehyun…

**_If only they didn’t meet in the first place…_ **

Tears flooded his eyes and before he knew it sobs escaped his lips as his body shook, tears flowing down heavily on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry… Jaehyun…”

“I’m so sorry…”

“If only we didn’t meet that day…”

“You could have maintain a perfect image…”

_“Sorry…”_

* * *

Jaehyun stared at his reflection in the mirror. He turned to his sides, checking if he looked presentable or not.

“Hyung you look fine, stop feeling yourself,” Haechan commented.

“Today is an important day, I need to look better than usual!”

Jaehyun fixed his already fine collars. He was wearing a white turtleneck shirt with a long coffee-coloured coat.

“Just make sure you don’t forget the surprise, or it will be funny,” Haechan said and giggled.

“Don’t say that, it won’t be funny at all!”

Jaehyun opened his drawer to get his ‘surprise’. He pulled out a small black box and smiled. “I hope you will like it, hyung…”

Haechan almost rolled his eyes at that. Jaehyun was completely in love, he looked like an idiot. If his fans saw him like that they will think he hit his head somewhere.

“Good luck, hyung. Don’t cry if he doesn’t like it.”

“I won’t!”

Jaehyun patiently waited in front of Taeyong’s house door. His manager was waiting in a van not far from there. He was only allowed a short amount of time there so he need to achieve his agenda quickly.

_Click_

The door slowly opened, revealing Taeyong with bed hair.

“Jaehyun?”

“Hyung, can I come in?”

Taeyong looked around before slowly moving aside to let Jaehyun enter. He quickly shut the door to avoid any unwanted issues later.

“What are you doing here in the morning?”

“Actually- Hyung, did you cry?”

Jaehyun stared at the older man worriedly. Taeyong’s eyes were swollen and red, his cheeks were puffy and there were dry tears on his cheeks.

“Y-Yeah, I watched a sad movie last night…”

“I see…”

Silence followed suit and now they were standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

“…”

“…”

“Jae/Tae--”

Their eyes locked as they started speaking at the same time.

“Y-You first, hyung.”

Jaehyun nervously waited as Taeyong opened his mouth again. Inside his mind he started arranging cringy romantic lines to say later for his surprise. Gosh, what should he do if Taeyong didn’t like it? O-Or what if the _ring_ didn’t fit Taeyong’s finger? That would be embarrassing!

“Jaehyun…”

“Yes?”

“…”

“What is it?” Jaehyun couldn’t wait to listen to what Taeyong had to say so he could do his surprise.

Taeyong bit his lips as he stared at the floor. He slowly lifted his head and stared at Jaehyun’s face again. Jaehyun was smiling and Taeyong dreaded to say what he was going to say. But he had to.

_For Jaehyun’s future._

“Let’s end this.”

Jaehyun’s smile dropped.

“E-end… what…?”

“This. Our relationship.”

“Hahaha… You’re kidding, right…?”

Jaehyun forced himself to smile but Taeyong’s serious expression killed it.

_“I mean it.”_

At that moment, Jaehyun felt like his world broke down.

“W-Why? Did I do something wrong? Tell me so I can fix it! I-I will do anything, so please…” Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s shoulders and stared right into the latter’s eyes.

“… don’t break up with me.”

Taeyong wanted to cry. He knew how much Jaehyun love him. He knew. But if Jaehyun continued being around him it will only affect Jaehyun’s career. It’s hard enough for two normal men to date, what if one of them is an idol? If the reporters found out about their relationship _again_ it’s going to be the end of Jaehyun’s career.

“Hyung, answer me!”

“I don’t love you anymore!”

“W-What?”

Taeyong looked away and swallowed back his tears. “I s-said, I don’t love you anymore!”

“You’re lying!”

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s chin, forcing the older male to look at him again. “I can see it, hyung. You’re lying! Why are you saying that when you don’t mean it?”

Taeyong weakly shook his head. “I’m not… lying…”

“How do you expect me to believe that when your eyes are all teary?”

Hearing that, sobs escaped Taeyong’s throat and he broke down on the spot.

“Hyung…”

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into an embrace, letting the shorter man cry on his shoulder.

“Why did you say that?”

“I-I don’t want to… ruin your career… You shouldn’t be with m-me…”

“Stop saying that!”

“But it’s true! Your image is ruined because of me…!”

“I don’t care, hyung, you’re the most important to me!”

“JAEHYUN!”

Jaehyun flinched. Taeyong slowly pulled away from him, tears still flowing down his smooth cheeks. “Being an idol… It’s your dream. You told me that many times…” A weak smile appeared on the face that Jaehyun silently worshipped. “I remembered how excited you looked. You were so happy when you debuted… You achieved what you wanted. You… You have both the skills and looks, Jaehyun. You could go far, and I… I’m only a hindrance.”

“No, you’re not! Hyung, I-”

_“Shh.”_

Tears also escaped Jaehyun’s eyes when Taeyong gently held his cheeks. He watched as Taeyong slowly leaned in.

“Hyung…”

“Goodbye, Jaehyun-ah.”

Taeyong pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s, tasting the soft texture that he won’t be able to feel anymore.

A few seconds passed, and Taeyong pulled away but Jaehyun held his nape before pulling him into a rough kiss.

Taeyong resisted for a moment before slowly melting in and kissed the younger back. He could feel Jaehyun’s shaky fingers on him; Jaehyun was afraid. Afraid to let him go.

They only parted their lips when oxygen was needed and now they were staring at each other.

”Hyung… You… You have decided, didn’t you? You’re not planning to listen to me at all, right?”

Taeyong nodded with a sad smile.

Jaehyun bit his lips. Then he looked at Taeyong.

“You haven’t give me all of your _firsts_ yet.” He wasn’t being serious as he said so, expecting Taeyong to refuse him and take back what he said as he held Taeyong’s waist firmly.

But.

Taeyong didn’t pull away.

“Do what you want, Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong said and caressed Jaehyun’s cheek with a small smile.

Jaehyun wanted to cry again. Taeyong insisted to break up with him no matter what.

“I’m not going to stop even if you said no later…” he tried to threaten the older male again but it was in vain.

“I know.”

There was a short silence. Taeyong knew Jaehyun was hesitating. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and pecked his lips.

“It’s okay. Take me, Jaehyun-ah. Be my first and last.”

Their teary eyes made a contact for the umpteenth time and before long, their lips were connected again.

Jaehyun entered the house with a smile and exited it with a tear-stained face. His hair was messy and his clothes crumpled. He swallowed back his tears as he clutched on the small box inside his coat’s pocket.

“Jaehyun what took you- Jaehyun?” the manager wanted to scold him for spending his time over the limit but stopped when he saw Jaehyun’s condition.

“Are you… alright?” It was a dumb question considering how miserable Jaehyun looked but that’s the only question he could think of.

“Just… Let’s go back.”

“O-Okay…”

Jaehyun stared outside the window with dead eyes during the whole ride home. He felt like his world had gotten dim, there will be no more Lee Taeyong in his life.

Meanwhile, Taeyong was crying again in his room.

“I’m sorry…” he hugged his knees, not bothering to cover his naked body. There’s only him anyway. Bite marks covered his once flawless skin. Jaehyun really didn’t want to let him go.

“I love you Jaehyunnie… I always will be…”

_‘I will continue watching you from afar…’_

_10 years later._

“GUYS!! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?!”

“IS IT TRUE THAT NCT JAEHYUN DIDN’T CONTINUE HIS CONTRACT?!”

“NOOO JAEHYUN OPPA!!”

“WHY DID HE DECIDED TO LEAVE?!”

Chaos broke loose after the media revealed that Jaehyun didn’t continue his contract with SM and decided to stop being an idol and refused to be involved in the entertainment industry anymore.

“Jaehyun, seems like everyone is going crazy over the news,” Johnny said.

“I know.”

Johnny sighed at the lack of reaction from Jaehyun. “Did you think thoroughly before you made this decision?” he asked.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah. It was hard but I have to.”

“Is it because of Taeyong?”

The mention of Taeyong’s name made Jaehyun opened his eyes again. Taeyong… The man he loves. Just hearing his name was enough for Jaehyun to smile. Memories of the time he spent with Taeyong flashed in his mind and before he realized it, tears escaped his eyes. Even after years, his heart still belong to the same person. Taeyong’s smiles, his laughters, his voice, his tears—Jaehyun missed all of them. He wanted to see Taeyong again. He regretted letting go of Taeyong on that day. If only he was more persistent, maybe he could make Taeyong changed his mind. He tried to contact Taeyong, hoping they could at least meet as friends but to no avail. It's as if he was blocked from Taeyong's life.

“So my guess is correct.”

Johnny patted Jaehyun’s back. “I’m sure you will find him again. You two are fated.”

“Thanks, I hope so too. I can’t wait to see him again. I want to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him all over his body. I want to tell him how much I loved him, and how I still love him. I want to tell him that he’s the only one, I…” Jaehyun stopped as sobs escaped his lips. All the years he held back his pain… He can’t hide it anymore.

“I love him so much. The next time I met him… I want to propose to him.”

He suddenly remembered that day. The day he broke up with Taeyong. He wanted to propose to Taeyong back then too. Of course he wasn’t thinking of getting married yet at that time but he wanted something to tie them.

“And he will accept you. I believe he will. I’m sure that he is still waiting for you somewhere in this world,” Johnny said. His eyes were teary as well. He couldn’t bear to see his friend hurting like this. Although Jaehyun didn’t show it to anyone, he knew the former was suffering. He had seen how much Jaehyun loves Taeyong, he couldn’t even dare to think how much pain Jaehyun felt when he broke up with Taeyong. He saw how miserable the younger was when he returned to the dorm on that day.

“Thank you, I feel better now,” Jaehyun said as he forced a smile.

“No problem. You should go rest now, you’re leaving tomorrow right?”

“Yeah. I won’t forget any of you. All the years we worked together will be stuck here forever,” Jaehyun said and pointed to his heart.

“You better not. We will come for you if you dare to forget us. Haechan will beat you up,” Johnny said.

“Haha, that kid will definitely hunt me down.”

“That just shows how--”

“JAEHYUN HYUNG!!!”

The startled duo turned to look at their backs and saw the said male rushing towards them. Speak of the devil.

“What is it, Haechan?” Johnny asked.

“Jaehyun hyung, come follow me! I managed to bring the love of your life _again_!”

Haechan grabbed Jaehyun’s arm and attempted to drag the latter with him. Fortunately for him, Jaehyun let himself be dragged although he was confused.

“Jaehyun hyung is here!”

Haechan pushed Jaehyun to the living room.

“Haechan, what--”

Jaehyun’s lips shut tight at the sight of someone familiar.

“Jaehyun.”

That voice.

Those eyes.

“T-Taeyong…hyung…”

Taeyong smiled, his glassy eyes shining brightly. Even after all the years, his beauty didn’t crumble. Even though he had gotten older, he was still brimming with youth. Taeyong is still the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. But wait, why was his love crying? Jaehyun hated seeing Taeyong being sad.

“Jaehyun. I saw the news…”

Jaehyun couldn’t believe his ears. The voice he missed so much.

“Why did you quit? Wasn’t it your dream to become an idol?”

Then Jaehyun realized why Taeyong was sad. Taeyong was thinking about him _again_.

“Hyung…”

He grabbed Taeyong’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. The warmth from Taeyong’s body made him feel alive. His body shook as he cried on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Jaehyun? Why are you crying?” Taeyong asked, although now he was crying as well. During the years they were separated, Taeyong never forgot Jaehyun. It’s as if his heart was made only to love Jaehyun, he couldn’t fall in love with any other person.

“Why? You asked me why I am crying?”

Jaehyun slightly pulled away only so that he can hold Taeyong’s face in his hands.

“I missed you so much. How many years had it been? Inside my heart, there was only you. Everyday I dreamt of meeting you but by the time the sun rises, my hopes were crushed as I was met with reality again. I couldn’t see you anywhere, I couldn’t touch you anymore. It hurt so much, hyung. It hurts…”

Taeyong’s heart clenched as Jaehyun’s tears flowed even faster. Jaehyun had always only show his strong side so it was painful to see the latter breaking down like this.

“Hyung, I’m not an idol anymore. What the public says don’t matter.”

“Jaehyun--!”

Taeyong gasped when Jaehyun suddenly kneeled in front of him. Memories of Jaehyun confessing to him replays inside his mind.

“J-Jaehyun, what are you-”

“I love you, hyung. Please be mine forever.”

Jaehyun slowly removed his necklace that he had been wearing since that day. The day when Taeyong left him due to the circumstances. On the necklace were two silver rings.

“That’s…”

Taeyong cried once he realized what Jaehyun was doing.

Jaehyun was proposing to him.

“J-Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun stared at the older male, waiting for his answer. “What do you say, hyung? Will you marry me?”

“You… Idiot…”

Taeyong bit his lips before he also kneeled down.

“Of course I do!” he yelled before kissing Jaehyun on the lips.

Jaehyun smiled between the kiss as he held Taeyong’s nape and pressed his lips harder against the latter’s. He could taste salt because of their tears but it doesn’t matter.

Taeyong’s in his hands now.

The pair was so absorbed in their own world that they forgot the rest of NCT were also there, watching them. Every member was there as they wanted to see Jaehyun before he left.

“This is so touching…” Yuta said as he held back his sobs.

“T-They better be together until the end!” Mark exclaimed with tears flowing on his cheeks.

“So this is what true love is like…” Hendery mumbled, holding back his tears.

“CONGRATS JAEHYUN HYUNG, TAEYONG HYUNG!” Lucas exclaimed with tears but was left unheard by the pair.

“Jaehyun hyung better take care of Taeyong hyung…” Chenle sobbed.

All members were touched by the scene and they prayed for Jaehyun and Taeyong to only be happy from now on.

“They better ask me for advice when adopting a kid later,” Haechan mumbled.

* * *

THE END.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of Jaeyong's marriage life with their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in previous chapter, I had cut off this part but added this back bc I asked on   
> twitter and it seems like plenty of people like it!  
> I asked for a name suggestion too and pika said the same name as the old one so I just keep it XD

“Hyung, what are you cooking today?”

“Aish, you scared me!”

Taeyong lightly hit Jaehyun. He was busy preparing breakfast when Jaehyun suddenly came and hugged him from behind.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologized and pecked Taeyong’s cheek.

There was a visible blush on Taeyong’s cheeks now but the latter just ‘hmph’-ed at his husband.

Right, _husband_.

They got married in another country and now living peacefully together. Taeyong owned a bakery and Jaehyun became a vocal teacher after he stopped being an idol. They lived in modesty and they were happy.

“PAPA! DADDY!”

The two turned and saw a small boy standing cutely at the kitchen’s entrance.

“I wet my bed again~!” the child started crying and Jaehyun immediately approached him while Taeyong turned off the stove first.

“There, there, no need to cry. Have you clean yourself?” Jaehyun asked with a soft smile.

“Un!” the boy nodded.

“Good boy. Don’t cry, Papa will clean your bedsheets later,” Jaehyun said. “Right, Taeyong?”

“Yep. So stop crying, David,” Taeyong said and patted David’s head.

Curious? Jaehyun and Taeyong adopted a child not long after they get married. Both of them like children so they decided to adopt a child. The small boy caught Taeyong’s attention when they visited the orphanage. Jaehyun immediately agreed when Taeyong voiced his request.

“B-But I promised to not do it anymore…”

“It’s okay. You can try slowly, papa and daddy is not angry,” Taeyong said and pecked David’s forehead.

“Thank you papa,” David said and stretched his short arms to hug Taeyong, which the latter happily hugged him back.

“Papa only?” Jaehyun asked with a pout.

“Daddy too!!” David tried to hug Jaehyun too but his arms were too short to do so, making the two adults chuckle.

“Daddy will just hug you like this,” Jaehyun said and pulled both Taeyong and David in his arms.

Taeyong burst into laughter at the act and hugged David tighter. His heart was brimming with happiness. After what happened years ago, he never expected to be able to live like this, married to Jaehyun, living together and having a child.

“Papa, can’t breathe!”

“Oops, sorry,” Taeyong chuckled and tried to loosen his grip on David but he couldn’t as Jaehyun held both of them tightly.

“Daddy, let us go!” David whined.

“Say ‘I love daddy’ first,” Jaehyun grinned.

“I love daddy!” David exclaimed quickly and Jaehyun immediately pecked the boy’s cheek.

“You’re so cute. How about papa?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at Taeyong.

“Me too?”

“Papa, say it quickly!” David said. He wanted to be free quickly as the tight hold was suffocating.

“Hmm…”

Taeyong smirked before he leaned close to Jaehyun’s ear and whispered, “ _I love daddy too._ ” He giggled when his husband’s ears turned red.

“I’m not letting you go tonight,” Jaehyun groaned.

“Who are you to decide?” Taeyong teased.

“I’m literally your husband,” Jaehyun replied and stole a kiss.

“PAPA! DADDY!”

“Sorry boy,” Jaehyun grinned then let go of his husband and child. Taeyong slowly put David down.

“Wait at the table, I’m almost done for breakfast,” Taeyong said and David nodded before doing as he was told.

“Jaehyun, can you go clean the bedsheets instead?”

“Of course, anything for you,” Jaehyun winked before leaving.

Taeyong shook his head and continued his activity to finish their breakfast. David stared at him from behind with shining eyes.

“Papa!”

“Hmm?”

“I love papa and daddy soooo much~!! Thank you for taking care of me!” David exclaimed with his arms in the air.

Taeyong stopped and stared at his son. His lips curled into a smile.

“I love you too. Daddy also love you. We love you sooooo much. Thank you for existing,” Taeyong replied and David beamed.

He loves papa and daddy and the two love him too!

**END (for real this time.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it ^^


	3. Fancomic Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is not a continuation to the extra but I want to share that I have made a fancomic version! You can open it by copy paste the link below ^^

My dream is to be a comic artist so I have been practicing and I thought it would be great to do so by drawing what I love (aka Jaeyong!)

Cover photo:

Link: https://twitter.com/hwi_shimotsuki/status/1336708258493419520

It starts from the middle when Taeyong asked for a break up, and the plot will slightly change to make it different from the written version.

Feel free to check it out if you're interested, I hope you could enjoy it as much as you did with this fic ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Unrealistically happy ending because I can and hence the title :'D  
> i edited it and took out the last part for certain reasons ^^
> 
> hit me up at twitter @hwi_shimotsuki if you wanna talk, but bear in mind im actually quite shy and slow ._.
> 
> (sorry for the ugly fanart, i suck at drawing real people, i know, but i tried my best! i had always add fanart in my previous fics except for the ones for jyficfest so i decided to add one too here!)  
> edit: took out the fanart bc i felt like its too ugly 
> 
> (also posted on wattpad)


End file.
